digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shoutmon
, , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , |encards= , , , |s1=Shoutmon B |s2=Shoutmon + Star Sword |s3=Shoutmon + Drill Cannon |s4=Shoutmon + Supersonic Sparrow |s5=Shoutmon Star Wheel }} Shoutmon is a Small Dragon Digimon. It is a ferocious Digimon with extremely high aggressiveness due to its hot-blooded enthusiasm. However, it is friendly towards its comrades, and its friendship with other Digimon, surpassing species, can be deepened even further if they are recognized by Shoutmon. There is a unique feature to Shoutmon's singing that converts its passion to energy, and since Shoutmon won't give up fighting unless its passion disappears, this is the reason Shoutmon is said to be a ferocious Digimon with high aggressiveness. On one hand it seems ferocious, but on the other it is said to love music and songs, and it likes to hum songs with natural sounding like the sound of the wind, raindrops, the murmuring of a river, or the stirring of leaves on a tree. Because it can often become too enthusiastic in its song, accidentally letting off its "Soul Crusher" even though there aren't any enemies, it's probably safest to leave the spot at once if Shoutmon starts singing, so that it doesn't notice you. Shoutmon itself is said to have the mysterious trait of always having its McField-brand mic in its possession, and a Shoutmon without the mic is not really a Shoutmon. It is said that a Shoutmon that has completely lost its mic will rapidly lose power from the shock of not being a Shoutmon anymore, and before long it will have wasted away. Therefore, you should never play a practical joke like hiding the mic. Incidentally, it can wield the mic as in , so it is excellent not only in scuffling matches but also in performances.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/03-sa/shoutmon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Shoutmon] Attacks * : Forms a ball of energy in the shape of an and throws it at the opponent. *'Bellow Blaster'This attack is named "Sonic Tsunami" in Digimon Fusion, "A Rival Appears" 03 and "Fiery Fastball" in Digimon Fusion, "The Rival Champions!" 10. (Soul Crusher): Uses its mic to amplify the energy of the heated emotions blazing within its chest, then bashes the opponent. Because passion is the very source of the attack, it will definitely inflict damage no matter the target. *'Rock and Roller'This attack keeps its Japanese name in [http://www.digimonfusion.com/character/shoutmon-2/ Shoutmon's Digimon Fusion profile]. (Rowdy Rocker): Wields its mic as in . Design Shoutmon is a red, bipdeal dragon who draws influences from the profession. It has a metallic body and joints, and it has headphones on its ears. It wields its mike in its right hand, which is long enough to act as a staff. Etymologies ;Shoutmon (シャウトモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *'En:' Fiction Digimon Adventure (PSP game) Digimon Fusion Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Red and Blue Digimon World -next 0rder- A Shoutmon is one of the Digimon who has been turned into a . It returns to its true form after being defeated in Dead End Vilage. When asked by , the last thing it remembers before the transformation is seeing a human with a knit cap. Once in the city, he comments on people calling him a rookie level Digimon, saying that he is at the "Shoutmon level" and that hey are mistaken, as well as expressing happiness that he can sing as much as he wants. Once the plaza is levelled up to level two, Shoutmon will allow the player to change the music currently playing in the plaza. Shoutmon digivolves from Koromon or Gigimon with 2000 HP, 1000 MP, 480 Strength, 100 Stamina, 100 Wisdom and 100 Speed. Shoutmon can digivolve into OmniShoutmon with 3000 HP, 11400 MP, 400 Strength, 600 Stamina, 1000 Wisdom, 1000 Speed and 50 bond, Greymon with 14400 HP, 1500 Attack, 1500 Stamina, 20 weight, less than 3 training failures, 50 bond and 15 wins, Growlmon with 1640 Strength, 1600 Stamina, 1200 Speed, 20 weight, 50 bonds, less than 49 discipline, 50 bonds and 20 wins or RedVeedramon with 4800 HP, 500 Strength, 350 Stamina, 20 weight, less than 1 training failure, 50 bonds and 20 wins. Shoutmon can also digivolve into Numemon (if Strength is higher than Wisdom), Geremon (If Wisdom is higher than Strength) whilst failing to meet enough of the requirements to digivolve into any of his other forms or into Sukamon if his poop bar reaches the maximum level before he is able to Digivolve. Shoutmon can also be fed any Champion level digivolution item, should the player want him to turn into any other Champion in the game. Digimon X Arena The Shoutmon , released with the Shoutmon #01 figure in the Sofubi Digital Monster Series, can be used to summon Shoutmon within the Digimon X Arena. Digimon Web has also announced that they will publish a special AR Code on their website that will make it possible to summon a yellow Shoutmon.Digimon X Arena Digimon Masters Shoutmon is an NPC. Notes and references Category:Digimon species Category:Digimon with no level Category:Rookie Equivalents Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Champion Digimon Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Mega Digimon Category:Mini Dragon Digimon Category:Small Dragon Digimon Category:Digimon with no attribute Category:Unidentified Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon es:Shoutmon